


La tradition

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [442]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Traditions, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marco n'en peut plus de se retrouver seul avec Thomas après chaque Klassiker raté, mais il ne peut que respecter la tradition...
Relationships: Marco Reus & Robert Lewandowski, Mario Götze & Marco Reus, Thomas Müller/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [442]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La tradition

La tradition

  
Marco aimerait ne pas être dans cette situation, être avec Mario, avec son équipe. Que gagne-t-il à être le capitaine ? Ça ? Ce n'est pas bon... Mais il ne peut pas laisser un autre de son équipe subir ça. Jamais. Il ressert son brassard autour de son biceps, son seul support, l'un des nombreux désirs de Thomas. Depuis combien de temps doit-il faire ça pour respecter les traditions ? Depuis trop longtemps. Ah la tradition... Marco s'en passerait sans aucun problème, il vit avec trop de pression, que se passera-t-il quand il devra léguer son brassard ? Est-ce que ça continuera de cette manière ? Les gamins n'ont pas à subir ça... Marco a envie de pleurer, mais il retient ses larmes quand un doigt glisse dans son anneau de chair. Ce n'est que le début...

  
Son corps est entièrement exposé, si ce n'est couvert de son brassard de capitaine si sardonique, l'instrument de plaisir de Thomas. À genoux, ses bras soutenant son corps du mieux qu'ils peuvent, Marco sait que tout ça est de sa faute. Il aurait dû mieux faire avec Dortmund pour éviter ça, maintenant c'est trop tard, il a encore échoué. Foutue tradition, obliger le vainqueur du Klassiker a couché avec le perdant est injuste, Marco ne le veut pas et ne le voudra jamais. Là encore, il ne peut pas laisser les gamins subir ça. Deux autres doigts rejoignent le précédent. Sa souffrance est bientôt finie, il doit juste tenir. Marco pince ses lèvres, il y arrivera s'il y croit, s'il garde espoir que ce sera mieux par la suite.

  
Il est renversé sur le ventre alors que Thomas s'installe entre ses jambes, ses doigts sortis de lui. Marco sait ce qu'il va se passer alors il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'humilier davantage. L'équipe sait pourquoi il est ici, tout le monde va encore le regarder avec pitié quand il sera de retour à l'entraînement. Il mérite mieux que ça, il mérite tout sauf ça. Marco rabat une main sur sa bouche quand Thomas rentre en lui, ça brûle, ça le déchire, ce n'est que souffrance... C'est bientôt fini, la tradition veut qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts causés sur le long terme, tout va bien se passer.

  
Les coups de rein lui ont fait plutôt mal au début, quand il était plus jeune, aujourd'hui, c'est une obligation auquel il se soumet par respect de ses principes, de la tradition. Marco n'a plus vraiment l'impression d'être lui-même quand il doit faire ça, ce n'est qu'un autre match entre son corps et les envies de Thomas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit être celui envoyé ? Müller a l'air d'être le seul à vouloir faire ça de toutes façons, c'est le seul qu'il a vu ici. Même Lewy ne veut pas venir, pour le revoir au moins...

  
Quand tout se termine, Reus se retourne douloureusement sur le drap, du sperme coulant sur ses cuisses. Il est de nouveau seul. Il tire sur son énergie pour retirer son brassard. Marco est épuisé. La prochaine fois ce sera l'inverse. Il se le promet alors que ses larmes tapissent ses joues, ses sanglots, ses couinements, étouffent le silence de la pièce. Il en a marre. Marco veut juste gagner une fois. Ils sont début 2017 et il n'a toujours pas pu profiter de ses capacités. Ça va sûrement recommencer en mai. C'est tellement injuste... Il peut déjà voir la honte sur le visage de ses coéquipiers, Thomas l'aura sûrement en équipe nationale quand il le reverra.

  
Marco trouvera une vengeance quelque part, ils gagneront quelque chose pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté. C'est un beau rêve.

  
Fin 


End file.
